I, My, Me, Mine
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dan saat kau memilihku, disaat itulah takdirmu..Kau yang harus selalu ada untukku dan berada disisiku, tanpa terkecuali../A Kyumin fanfiction../Warn: Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Sungmin is a psycopath/Rated M for Bloody scenes/Wanna RnR chingudeul?


**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

Present by** Umu Humairo Cho**

**Kyumin and Sibum always belong to each other :)**

**Rating : M for Bloody scenes**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! GORE!**

**There's bloody scenes, there's bloody life, bloody loves, bloody days.**

**Lime. Sungmin and Kibum are a psychopath.**

**A/N : Don't like? Please, don't read? **

**I don't care** if you still want to read this fic**! **

I've** warn **you before^^

**Not plagiat, **okay?** Just read and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I, My, Me, Mine<strong>

**A Kyumin Fanfiction**

Present by** Umu Humairo Cho**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bahkan saat semua orang berusaha melupakan dan menganggap aku tiada,<strong>

**hanya kau yang mau melihatku.**

**Kau melihatku dengan mata iblismu yang memandang kedalam mataku.**

**Tapi, tak sedikitpun di antara kita yang akan bersuara.**

**Dan ketika kamu memilihku, disaat itulah takdirmu.**

**Kau yang harus selalu ada untukku dan berada disisiku.**

**Tanpa terkecuali, **

**bahkan sampai kau mati atau sampai aku yang memberikan ajalmu,**

**dan itu adalah karena ulahmu sendiri.**

**Hanya bersiap untuk pergi bersama dekapan tanganku.**

**Orang yang kau pilih :/ *smirk***

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV—<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Dan kenapa kau harus memilihku?**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin, what are you doing in there? Just look at my explanation, ne?" ucap Mr. Park. Cih! How dare you to spoke like that to me? Who are you, Mr. Park? Cih! Just die there *smirk* Do you want me to kill you with my hands?

"Lee Sungmin, just one more that I've warn you, right? Look at my class?" katanya lagi. Hey, you? Aish jinjja.. aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, Mr. Jeleeek!

Aku berdiri, dan meninggalkan kelasnya! Rasakan itu? Bagaimana rasanya tak direspon oleh murid mu, heh? Menyenangkan kan? *smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Kriiiing~~ Kriiiing~~<p>

.

Hn.. take a break? What should I do? Goes to the school roof? And be alone again? Cih? Bagaimana mungkin hidupku bisa seperti ini, heh, Tuhan?

Kau dengar tidak? Kau bunuh saja aku ini~~ sebelum aku yang mencari dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku, hahahaha :D *Sungmin ngga waras -_-*

.

"Hei baby~~" suara ini. hei~ bahkan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. "Kyu~~ what are you doing in here? Kenapa ngga sama teman-temanmu, hem?" tanyaku padanya. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa dia? Tentu saja dia kekasihku. Seseorang yang telah memilihku dan sekaligus memberikan kehidupannya kepadaku. Tidakkah aku terlalu kejam meng-klaimnya, hem?

"Something wrong that I wanna be with you, dear? Hem?" tanyanya balik seraya menjilati telinga dan leherku. Shit! "Kyuhyun, just going stop now? Hei!" seruku padanya. Ia melepas cumbuannya dan membalikkan badanku. "Hei why? What am I did something wrong, baby?"

Ia bertanya sambil terus memberikan rangsangan kepadaku? Sial kau Kyuhyun? Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh oleh belaianmu, heh?

Aku mendorongnya dan menikmati ekspresi kesalnya. "Kenapa? Kesal? Tidak suka? Enyah saja sana kalau kau tidak suka," kataku sinis dan dia hanya memasang tampang dinginnya. "Kau selalu seperti ini padaku. Padahal kita sudah pernah melakukannya, right baby?" ucapnya dan mengusap rambutku.

Aku diam. Aku dan dia? Melakukannya?

Cih? Bukankah itu karena alkohol sialan itu?

Alkohol sialan yang membuat malam itu menjadi malam terburuk, heh?

"Ya ya ya, whatever and I don't care. Now, what do you want?" tanyaku padanya. Kyuhyun menatap mataku. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Lee Sungmin. Tapi heii~~ he's your father, right? How can you want to do it to your father, baby?" ucap serta tanyanya. Aku hanya menyeringai, dan menarik kerah bajunya, membawa diri kami menjadi lebih dekat, "And I know, you know, what I want, babyKyuuu~~" kataku dan menjilati pinggiran bibirnya.

Hei, I and Him.. We're a boy that we've a relationship. Is it impossible?

No. For me!

Ia memeluk pinggangku. Dan menggigit bibirku, membuatku mendelik kesal padanya namun ia segera membalas delikkanku dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku puas, "Okay okay, aku akan menemanimu. But now, I'm so hungry. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu, hem? Want you baby?" balasnya membuatku memutar bola mata.

Heh, menyebalkan sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Aku malas. Pergi saja sana sendiri," kataku namun ia segera menarik tanganku. "Tidak menolak Lee Sungmin sayaang~ kajja.. Kau juga harus makan, baby," ucapnya membuatku muak? Dasar iblis tapi aku lebih iblis darinya, hahaha :D

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Minnie hyung," panggilan seseorang membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan memamerkan seringaianku. Kim Kibum, teman seperjuanganku, hahaha :D<p>

"Hei, Bummie~ what's up?" tanyaku padanya yang dibalaskan seringaian juga. "May I to join with you both?" katanya membuatku mengangguk, "Of course dear. Tonight is a beautiful night, ne?" balasku dan Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Kulihat Siwon—kekasih Kibum disampingnya menghela nafas. Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang pada dua anak ingusan ini –Kyuhyun dan Siwon- bahwa kami akan selalu melakukan apapun yang kami mau?

"Kenapa Siwon? Kau terlihat tidak suka dengan keinginan Kibum malam ini, heh?" tanyaku sinis. Dan detik berikutnya—Siwon memamerkan senyum khasnya. "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya lelah akibat tugas osis hari ini," jawabnya mengelak.

Aku mencibir, Kibum pun juga. Dasar manusia taat agama, tapi berbohong. Munafik!

"Terserah kau lah. Malam ini, jam 9 malam, Bummie-ah. Jangan sampai telat, ne?" kataku dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua di ikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangku.

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang macam Lee Sungmin, hah? Memangnya orang macam dia bisa membalas perasaanmu? BISA?" Cih! Bicara apa kau kakek tua? Memangnya kenapa kalau anakmu memilihku, hem?<p>

"Appa, sudah ku bilang ini hidupku dan biarkan aku yang menentukan pilihanku. Maaf aku harus pergi," Hei dengar? Kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, kan? "Kyu~ umma mohon. Sungmin bisa membunuhmu kapanpun dia mau, Kyu dan umma tidak mau!" Ya ya~ aku memang sedang menunggu waktu untuk membunuh anakmu, nenek jelek!

"Tidak umma. Aku pergi dulu ya."

'CKLEK'

"Minnie? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis. "Menurutmu?" dan pergi meninggalkannya. "Cepat Cho Kyuhyun," suruhku dan tiba-tiba ia sudah ada disampingku. Membuatku memutar bola mataku. "Dasar iblis," gumamku.

Kami berjalan menjauhi kompleks rumahnya dan menemui Kibum ditaman dekat rumah orang tuaku. Kalian tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan, hem? Tentu saja memusnahkan seseorang yang telah mengambil kehidupanku. Dasar sialan manusia itu.

"Hyung," ku lihat Kibum melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan—Kyuhyun. Kami hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Sibum. "Maaf menunggu lama. Ada sedikit masalah tadi," kataku dan melirik malas Kyuhyun disampingku. Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo hyung."

Dan aku hanya menyeringai senang. Semangat sekali, Kibum-ah :D

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sungmin? Apa mau—"<p>

'BRAK'

"Mati kau Park Sung Jun!" kataku dan melayangkan catter yang ada ditanganku. Mengarahkan langsung kedalam matanya dan ia berteriak. "AAAAA~~~ SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriaknya padaku. Aku menyeringai ke arah Kibum dan—

'SRET'

"AAAAA~~" teriaknya lagi saat Kibum menyayat sudut mulutnya sehingga sekarang mulutnya semakin lebar. Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Siwon mencangkokkan obat tidur pada umma dan juga satu anak sialan yang masih terlelap.

Dan aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada namja sialan di hadapanku. "MATI KAU PARK SUNG JUN!" teriakku dan menghujamkan perutnya dengan pisau yang Kibum bawa. Bau anyir menghampiri hidungku bahkan mungkin Kibum. Tapi Kibum justru tersenyum puas, "Rasakan ahjushi! Makanya jangan menyiksa Sungmin hyung!" katanya dan memotong jari-jari tangan namja sialan yang sudah membunuh appa kandungku ini.

"Sung—min—kau—"

"Aku? Aku apa, hah? Kenapa? Bukankah begini lebih baik, brengsek?" potongku dan menggoreskan catter ke pinggiran matanya lalu ke pipinya lalu hidungnya kemudian turun ke lehernya. Di sobeknya piyama yang ia pakai oleh catter yang Kibum pegang. "Wah wah, darah ahjushi merah sekali yah?" gumam Kibum dan menggores-goreskan ujung catternya pada tubuh namja sialan yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan kami berdua.

"Minnie, Kibum~~ jangan terlalu lama bermain-main," ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku menatapnya tajam seakan tahu arti tatapanku ia segera membela diri, "Jangan sampai tetangga mencurigai kedatangan kita, baby~~" lanjutnya membuatku mendelik.

Aku membalasnya malas, "Iya iya. Sebentar lagi selesai kok," kataku malas dan kembali beralih pada namja tak berdaya di hadapanku dan Kibum.

"MATI KAU!" teriakku dan-

"WAAAAAAAA~~~~" teriakkan itu adalah teriakan terakhir yang ku dengar dan kami berempat melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hah~ entah kenapa hari ini sangat cerah. Apalagi setelah membaca berita mading yang mengatakan bahwa Mr. Park—Guru bahasa Inggris yang biasa mengajar dikelasku itu sudah—MATI! Hahaha :D rasakan kau!<p>

"Baby~~" ck! Suara ini lagi. "Apa sih, Kyu! Sana kembali kekelasmu. Aku mau tidur dikelas," kataku melepas lingkaran tangannya. Namun kemudian manusia tengil satu ini membalikkan badanku dan—

'CUP'

Mengecup dan melumat sedikit bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dasar iblis mesum. Dan kemudian ia melepasnya. "Dah sayaang~~ aku kekelas yah? See you in take a break, muach~" dan lagi, satu kecupan! Dasar mesum!

Mataku menatapnya tajam saat melihat ia justru menghilang dibalik koridor bersama seorang yeoja kelas satu. Aku mengikutinya ketaman belakang. Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, heh?

"Kyuhyun sunbae.. em..aku..aku mau bilang kalau..aku..suka sama sunbae," hah? Berani banget tuh yeoja? Mau mati heh?

Secepat kilat ku dekati mereka dan ku keluarkan catter-ku dan—

'SRET'

MATI KAU YEOJA SIALAN!

Goresan tepat dilehernya membuat ia jatuh tersungkur. Wow~ darahnya banyak banget!

Ku tatap Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat aksiku. Kemudian menarikku dan membawaku ke atap sekolah.

Aku pikir, aku telah membuatnya semakin besar kepala?

"Kau cemburu kan, sayang?" tanyanya membuatku memutar bola mata. "Dengar Cho Kyuhyun! Seperti yang ku bilang saat pertama kali aku menerimamu. Saat kau memilihku, maka kau harus selalu ada untukku dan disampingku. Ingat? Dan jangan GEER! Mana mungkin aku cemburu, brengsek? Dalam mimpimu, sana!" balasku dan meninggalkan ia yang terpaku.

Terus saja kau bermimpi bahwa aku mencintaimu, heh?

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's Diary POV<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Well—aku benar?

Tidakkah boleh hanya sekali saja aku mendengar kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku, hem?

Bukankah kita pernah—lebih dari sekadar berciuman walau itu karena alkohol?

Dan aku menikmatinya—bahkan kau juga!

Tidak bisakah kau katakan—Naddo Saranghaeyo?

Sekali saja, Lee Sungmin?

Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu.

Meninggalkan keluargaku dan semua yang aku punya hanya untuk mempertahankanmu disisiku.

Tapi kau—hanya menganggap aku mainan hidupmu yang suatu saat bisa kau musnahkan.

Tidakkah kau tahu ini begitu menyakitkan?

**.**

**Kyuhyun's Diary POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>Shit! Kenapa aku harus lapar saat istirahat begini, sih?<p>

Udah tahu kantin penuh dan aku? MALAS berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

Mereka semua hanya makhluk-makhluk sialan yang seharusnya aku musnahkan!

Tapi ya—aku kan masih punya sisi baik!

"Sayang~~"

Bingo! Aku lapar dan dia bawa makanan. Hem~ kenapa ngga di manfaatin aja?

"Kyu~~ kau bawa apa?" ku perlembut suaraku membuat ia tersentak lalu mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya. "Oh ini? sengaja aku belikan supaya kita bisa makan bersama," katanya tersenyum membuatku ingin muntah. "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar," kataku dan ia menghampiriku kemudian duduk di hadapanku.

Kami makan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara karena aku memang malas berbicara padanya.

"Minnie~ kau tahu? Semua guru membicarakan tentang kematian Seohyun anak kelas satu yang kau—"

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh! Heh, aku kira seharusnya ia bisa selamat. Tapi karena ia terlalu lemah jadi dia mati deh. Apakah itu salahku?" balasku membuat ia terdiam. Bagus Cho Kyuhyun! Hanya diam dan jangan bicara lagi.

Tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan mengacak rambutku, "Dasar kau baby. Seharusnya kau tak perlu—"

"DIAM KU BILANG!" teriakku membuatnya kembali diam. Tidak bisakah kau tidak memancing emosiku?

Ku tarik kerah bajunya, "Dengar, jika kau berani membicarakan lagi sesuatu yang terjadi karena ulahmu sendiri—KU BUNUH KAU! Sekali pun kau kekasihku—ingat kan kata umma-mu? Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau, Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi diam dan jangan bicara apa-apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang kulakukan karena ulahmu! Mengerti?" bentak sinis padanya dan ia hanya mengangguk dan menatap dalam mataku dengan mata iblisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin," ucapnya dan—

'CUP'

Ia kembali mencuri ciuman kecil dariku dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Sebelumnya bisa ku dengar ia berbicara—"Ku tunggu saat dimana kau membunuhku—Cho Sungmin," dan berlalu begitu saja membuatku menggeram. Apa mau-mu, heh?

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>Well—hidup yang membosankan!<p>

Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Namun siapa yang bisa aku jadikan barang percobaan?

Ah—Cho Kyuhyun :D

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyunnie~~" panggilku ketika melihat dia berjalan ke arahku. Ia berlari kemudian memelukku dan mengecup bibirku. Manis sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula ia tahu apa tujuanku memanggilnya.<p>

"Mana catter yang katamu bagus?" tanyanya dan aku mengeluarkannya. Lalu mengambil tangannya dan mendekatkan catter yang ku pegang kemudian menggoreskan ke telapak tangannya. "Indah kan, Kyu?" dan dia hanya tersenyum seraya meringis. Tapi aku suka ekspresinya.

Kemudian ku coba lagi mengiris jarinya kemudian ku emut. Menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya itu. Kemudian? Ku buka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan kembali ku goreskan catterku. Membuat luka baru disana. Heh~ baik sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia terus meringis lalu kemudian mengambil wajahku dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Menggigitnya meluapkan kesakitan yang aku berikan. Okay okay, kita impas.

Well—sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah tidak bosan, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari ku lewati bersama Kyuhyun.<p>

Kadang membosankan dan kadang—yah menyenangkan.

Ia memang selalu memberikan apapun yang aku mau. Menemaniku melakukan keinginanku dan sebagainya.

Memang sih nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa masih ada sedikit hasrat untuk memusnahkannya. Padahal ia sangat mencintaiku dan aku ju—benarkah? Munafik sekali aku kalau aku bilang aku juga mencintainya.

Tapi perasaan nyaman saat bersamanya—dan saat ia bilang ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami—seperti sekarang..

"Minnie hyung, lebih baik kita sampai disini," ucapnya menatapku. Membuat nafasku memburu mendengar ucapannya. Apakah itu berarti kau ingin pergi, heh?

"Maksudmu apa heh? How dare you to spoke like that to me, Cho Kyuhyun! Sekali kau meninggalkanku—KU BUNUH KAU!" balasku di akhiri teriakkan dengan nafas yang memburu.

Kyuhyun menatapku sayu. "Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat. Tapi kau~~ sedikit saja tidak, hyung," heh! Kemana Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi dadaku—kenapa sakit sekali? Aku menatapnya kesal dengan masih berusaha bernafas normal. "Terserah kau saja.." dan ia berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku berteriak, "..LIHAT SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI MENINGGALKANKU, CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN!"

Sial! Nafasku nambah sesak dan dadaku—bertambah sakit!

Aku berlari menjauh. Dan menuju apartementku. Lihat kau Cho Kyuhyun?

Besok kau tak menampakkan dirimu! Ku cari lalu ku bunuh kau!

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>BINGO! Cari mati kau Cho Kyuhyun?<p>

Setengah berlari ku datangi kelasnya dan mendobraknya.

'BRAK'

"Lee Hyukjae! Dimana Cho Kyuhyun, heh?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tampak terkejut namun aku tak peduli. "Ku ulangi sekali lagi, DIMANA CHO KYUHYUN?" ucap kemudian teriakku. Donghae disampingnya memeluk anak sialan satu ini. "Mau apa kau hyung? Jangan sakiti—"

"You both so damn!" kataku dan berlari. Kemana kau Cho Kyuhyun. Berani sekali kau sampai bel istirahat kedua belum menemuiku.

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

"NAH! DISINI KAN KAU?" teriakku dan menyeringai. Ia terkejut namun kemudian menatapku datar dan bertanya dengan nada yang datar pula membuatku marah dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya. "Jadi benar kau kesini untuk membunuhku, kan, hyung?"

Aku tertawa dan mendorongnya sehingga sekarang aku menduduki perutnya. "Kau tahu yah? Baguslah kalau begitu," kataku dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada disaku kemejaku dan mengacungkannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kearahku, "Lakukanlah jika memang kau benar-benar ingin. Bukankah seorang Lee Sungmin selalu mendapatkan apa yang—"

'CHU~'

Ku bungkam mulutnya dengan ciumanku. Tidak bisakah kau diam, Kyuhyun sayang?

Ku lepas ciumanku dan menatap matanya. "Tidakkah kau takut, Kyu?" tanyaku namun ia menggeleng. Aku tersenyum puas dan mendekatkan pisauku pada lehernya. Lalu menggoreskan pelan membuat ia merintih, "Bukankah ditempat ini juga kau sering memberikan tanda-mu, hem?" kataku dan dia hanya tersenyum.

'SRET'

"AAH!" rintihnya saat aku menekan kulit lehernya dengan pisau yang ku pegang. Kau benar-benar ingin mati? "Tidak mau melawan?" tanyaku padanya yang dibalaskan gelengan kepala membuatku tersentak namun tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahku.

Ku dekatkan kembali pisau itu pada darah yang mengalir deras membasahai seragamnya. Aku membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya yang masih terpakai. Lalu ku goreskan lagi ujung pisau-ku pada bagian dadanya membuatnya memekik tertahan.

Ku ambil tangannya dan ku iris kasar jari-jarinya. "Sakit?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia menggeleng dan menatap lembut mataku. Ku dekatkan pisauku pada nadinya dan—

'SRET'

Darah menetes membasahi celanaku dan celana miliknya. Aku menatapnya puas.

Kemudian, aku memulai kembali petualanganku. Yaitu sudut mulutnya dan ku sayat menjadikan mulutnya lebih lebar dibandingkan biasanya. Heh! Kau masih bertahan?

Lalu ku angkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk menghujamkannya berulang-ulang tepat di jantungnya dan—

"MATI KAU!"

Sedikit lagi dan—

'BRAK'

"BERHENTI HYUNG! KAU GILA!" teriakkan seseorang membuatku berhenti dan menoleh. Kyuhyun sudah lemas di hadapanku. Mereka yang masuk menutup mulut lalu salah satu di antara mereka mendorongku kasar dan memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berdaya.

Sisanya menatapku dengan mata yang sudah berair, "Kau gila hyung! Kehilangan appa bukan berarti menjadikanmu seperti ini! Kau—JAHAT SEKALI KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH SESEORANG YANG BAHKAN SANGAT TULUS MENCINTAIMU! MANA LEE SUNGMIN HYUNGKU YANG DULU, HAH? KEMBALIKAN!" ucap kemudian teriaknya membuatku menatapnya tajam.

Seketika semua guru datang dan terkejut melihatku memegang pisau penuh darah. Selama ini mereka tahu aku yang berbuat. Tapi takkan ada yang berani, heh?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ambil hyungku yang begitu baik? DAN KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MEMBERIKANKU SEORANG HYUNG YANG SEPERTI INI? Aku—aku mohon kembalikan Lee Sungmin-ku~~ Aku mohon..hiks..Hyung aku mohon jangan benci aku," lanjutnya membuatku menjatuhkan pisau yang ku pegang.

Lee Hyukjae? Kenapa kau harus menangis seperti ini didepan mataku?

Kenapa kau membuatku semakin membencimu karena dengan mudahnya kau menerima namja sialan yang telah ku bunuh beberapa lalu yang seharusnya menjadi appaku.

Kenapa kau?

"Kyuhyun di usir karena mempertahankanmu. Ia menjadi bulan-bulanan semua sekolah karena mencintai seorang psikopat sepertimu. Tapi dia—DIA TIDAK PEDULI! Bahkan dia selalu bilang bahwa kau adalah yang termanis yang ia punya di dunia ini," ceritanya padaku membuat tatapanku kosong. "Dia mencintaimu dan selalu mewujudkan keinginanmu walau itu tak masuk akal! LALU DIMANA HATIMU, LEE SUNGMIN? KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM?"

Aku terdiam. Aku—memang kejam dan tak pernah merasa mencintainya.

Tapi saat dia berniat meninggalkanku—kenapa dadaku sakit? Dan kenapa saat seseorang ingin menyatakan cinta kepadanya—aku justru langsung membunuh orang itu di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya—bagaimana perasaanku?

"Kenapa? Sekali saja kau tidak pernah bisa mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintainya? Dia menepati janjinya agar tetap ada untukmu dan berada disisimu. Tapi inikah balasanmu? KENAPA HYUNG? KENAPA?"

"DIAM KAU LEE HYUKJAE! TAHU APA KAU TENTANG AKU HAH? SEMENJAK KAU MENERIMANYA MENJADI APPAMU! SEMENJAK ITU KAU BUKAN ADIKKU! JANGAN BERTINGKAH DAN BERBICARA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU ADALAH ADIKKU, SIALAN! KAU-BUKAN-ADIKKU!" balasku berteriak dan meninggalkannya.

Kenapa aku—merasa bersalah pada—Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><strong>~I, My, Me, Mine~<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay okay? Relaks Min.<p>

Now? Do you want to realize? That you really love Kyuhyun too?

Okay~ you love him too.

Now, this's the third day after the incident that I do and Kyuhyun in the hospital.

What should I do?

Aish jinjja? How about? Visit him? Ah yeah?

Aku akan menjenguknya.

"Heiii~~ tahu tidak? Kyuhyun oppa besok sudah boleh pulang, loh~~ Dan rencananya aku mau menembaknya. Menyatakan cinta gitu~~" ku dengar gosipan anak kelas satu. Eh? ada yang mau nembak Kyuhyun lagi?

"Sooyoung-ah. Kyuhyun sunbae kan punya Sungmin sunbae. Kau yakin?" tanya teman mereka. Nah, kau ikuti saja kata temanmu itu. "Mereka kan sudah putus. Apalagi kemarin Sungmin sunbae mau nyelakain Kyuhyun sunbae. Ah sudahlah. Aku mau menjenguknya. Bye~~" ucap yeoja ngga tahu diri itu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Bisa ku dengar gumaman para teman-temannya, "Tidakkah kau takut besok kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi, Sooyoung-ah?"

Dan aku kembali menyeringai. Berusaha menangkap derap langkah kaki yeoja jelek yang ingin mengambil Kyuhyun-ku.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Dapat kau! Ternyata kau yang menghampirku, heh?

"Sung-min sunbae?" sapanya canggung. Aku tersenyum dan menariknya memasuki ruangan terdekat dan memojokkannya lalu melayangkan pisauku. Lalu selanjutnya—ku dengar teriakkan cemprengnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK~~~" well—

'SRET'

"Berisik kau, bitch! Mati saja sana," gumamku meninggalkan sosok penuh darah didalam ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan pendingin. Membeku itu lebih baik, kan? Hahaha :D

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRAK'<p>

"Sung-min hyung?" suara orang yang pernah membentakku begitu terkejut. Aku hanya memandangnya lurus. Aku datang dengan Kibum disampingku yang juga ingin menjenguk Siwon. Ternyata Kibum melakukan hal yang sama denganku, yah?

"Keluar," ucapku sarkastik. Donghae menatapku tajam. "Buang pikiranmu itu, Lee Donghae. Aku punya tujuan lain datang kesini," lanjutnya. Hyukjae menariknya keluar bersamaan dengan Yesung juga Ryeowook.

Saat mereka keluar. Kibum mendekati Siwon. Dan aku menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau ingin meneruskan yang kemarin itu, baby?" tanyanya padaku. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?, batinku lirih. "Tidak juga. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" jawabku membuat ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mendekatlah."

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan ia menarikku duduk disampingnya. Mengelus rambut dan pipiku. Tanganku bergerak sendiri menyusuri luka yang ku pahat tiga hari yang lalu. Serta luka yang ada di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia masih bisa berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini?

'CHU~'

Aku mempertemukan bibir kami. Melumatnya pelan. Apakah ia bisa balas melumatku?

Dan bingo—dia diam!

Aku melepasnya, "Kenapa? Tak membalas?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku. "Jaitannya masih belum kering, Minnie. Jadi belum bisa banyak-banyak menggerakkan mulutku," katanya susah payah. Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf," kata itu terucap lagi untuk yang pertama kali. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak namun kemudian memelukku, "No problem, sayaang~ so? Ada apa kesini?" kata serta tanyanya. "Menjengukmu."

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Begitukah? Terima kasih karena menjengukku. Aku mencintaimu," katanya dan menciumku. Hei~ tapi—"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan selanjutnya, Ia memisahkan jarak di antara kami. Menatapku penuh harap, "Sekali lagi, Minnie~" pintanya. "Tidak mau!" jawabku. "Ayolaaah~~" rajuknya. Ish, menyebalkan, "AKU-JUGA-MENCINTAIMU! PUAS?" ia mengangguk dan memelukku lagi. "Kalau begitu, kembali padaku, yah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengantukkan dahinya dengan dahiku membuatku terkekeh.

Hei~~ dia benar-benar hanya untukku.

I, My, Me, Mine. Not for the others.

Hn.. Saranghae—Cho Kyuhyun :D

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Astagaaa~~ cerita macam apa ini? hahaha :D<strong>

**Semoga suka deh.. Maaf kalo banyak typo(s)**

**Minta komennya boleh?**

**With Love,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
